The Dearst Things
by Sayan14
Summary: Gokucentric though not his POV this time. After a bad argument the group is torn apart and Goku is no where to be found. Did the monkey really run away or is there more to it?Adult themes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaiden Saiyuki.

Okay, I'm trying something new. Don't worry 'Mind tricks' is not on hold I'm just getting rid of a distraction which in this case happens to be a story idea.

Anyhow this is supposed to be non-yaoi but I will be concentrating on the relationships(Meaning family relationship).

Adult themes are in this one.

" _This is all your fault!"_

" _My fault? Well excuse me, oh great Sanzo-sama, but I can't be everywhere at once. Maybe it's about time you hauled your lazy ass up and helped once in awhile. "_

"_Stop yelling at each other! Why are you so mad anyway?"_

" _Shut up, stupid ape!", both yelled loudly in unison._

"_ENOUGH!"_

_The room fell into awkward silence for Cho Hakkai was not known to yell._

" _Yes, it was a bad day. Yes, we can't continue for a few days because Jeep is injured and yes, today we all screwed up." His voice was neither very loud nor his usual polite tone but sent a shiver down his companions spine nevertheless. _

" _As everything has been settled and there is nothing left to argue about would you kindly leave my room!"_

……………

……………

_Gojyo sat lazily on the porch of the inn they were currently staying at and was on his fifth cigarette. Things were going badly, very badly if you asked him._

_The journey was too long, there were too many they had already killed weighing on everyone's conscious and their time away from each other was too little._

_More shouting could be heard coming from within the inn. The voice sounded like Sanzo's._

_Gojyo grunted to himself. The monkey should know better than to pester his holiness at a time like this._

_A few minutes later a rejected looking Goku came along and sat next to him on the small porch._

_Gojyo didn't really feel like company especially not the clueless monkey's company but didn't feel like telling the boy to buzz off either._

_For a long time they just sat in silence. To Gojyo's dismay Goku opened his mouth to start a conversation._

" _I don't like it when you guys fight like that. It hurts, deep inside, it hurts really bad."_

" _Get over it, monkey. Life's like that."_

" _But life doesn't have to be like that."_

_Gojyo snorted disapprovingly. "What the hell do you know about life, stupid monkey!" _

_He ignored the hurt look in Goku's eyes and tried to ignore the monkey but the baka just had to open his mouth again._

" _I'm hung.." Enough was enough._

" _I don't care, monkey. I don't care if you're about to drop dead. I don't care if Sanzo decides to shoot himself tonight because it's raining and I don't care if Hakkai's guilt one day eats him alive. None of us care anymore, okay. The sooner you get that into your thick skull the better for you." He got up and left not wanting to see Goku's expression, knowing he had gone too far but unwilling to apologize._

………

……………..

That had been the last conversation the two had shared. After ignoring everyone for the next few days and probably being ignored back ( Gojyo didn't know he was ignoring them) Gojyo had found no monkey in sight on the day of their departure.

He and Hakkai had searched the town, persuaded Sanzo to stay a day longer so they could continue their search and when there was still no sign of the boy Sanzo had left to fetch a newspaper and taken three hours to do a maximum ten minute job.

Three months later Gojyo once again sat lazily on the porch of the inn they were currently staying at and was enjoying a quiet smoke. As the sun was setting Hakkai came along and joined him on the small porch.

" It's a nice evening." Gojyo nodded his agreement.

" It will rain later."

" I forgot when you became such an optimist.", Gojyo said sarcastically.

They fell into an awkward silence.

" What are you thinking about?"

" The same thing I've been thinking about for the last three months and the same thing you and Sanzo have been thinking about.", Gojyo answered softly.

There was an emptiness in all of them. Tearing up the bonds between them and taking away their will to continue.

" I snapped at him."

Gojyo looked up surprised at his friends' statement.

" The first night at that inn I snapped at him. I can't even remember what it was about but I was obviously too harsh on him.", Hakkai explained his voice dripping with guilt.

" Don't think too high of yourself. I snapped at him, too, just five minutes after Sanzo had had a go at him."

" Then we all drove him away.", Hakkai muttered more to himself than to his companion.

Gojyo stubbed his cigarette out and immediately lit another one.

" How long are we staying?"

" God knows. Probably a week again maybe longer. I'm not really in a rush to get there and Sanzo has lost the will to go anywhere.", Hakkai answered solemnly. For information about their journey Gojyo asked Hakkai, he being the only one who could interpret the monk's annoyed grunts.

" Has he eaten today?"

Hakkai shook his head. " It looks like he's determined to starve to death before we reach the west."

Out of all of them Sanzo was suffering the most. At first Gojyo thought this was a good thing because the arrogant monk had taken Goku for granted for years but as his pain continued Gojyo actually pitied him.

" This sucks. I'm going for a drink. Wanna come?"

Hakkai glanced at the dark rain clouds approaching. " No thanks. I'll be in my room."

………..

………..

The bar was full and lively. The good hearted atmosphere contrasted greatly with the threatening thunder from outside and with a certain kappa's mood.

Half drunk Gojyo tiredly hung his head over another beer. He didn't know why he bothered doing this every time they came to a town. It was always the same. He'd get whammed, Sanzo would sulk and try to smoke himself to death while Hakkai sat quietly in his room with Jeep doing absolutely nothing. Their little fate bonding thing hadn't been as strong as they'd thought.

Yes, the brat had been annoying but he had a way of seeing things sometimes that just washed away all of their doubts.

" Goddamn stupid monkey.", Gojyo cursed earning some weird stares.

Just then the door swung open. A figure in a brown travelling cloak covered in claw marks and blood stood in the doorway. Lightning struck illuminating the person in a murderous glow.

The good hearted mood of the people had disappeared as they worriedly stared at the stranger.

His wet boots thumped on the wooden floorboards as he headed straight for the bar ignoring all the stares.

Gojyo looked up from his drink to see what all the fuss was about. The guy was kind of short but had a strong youkai aura on him. Another assassin perhaps? Couldn't they afford the full size ones anymore.

The guy placed a bloodied yen note on the counter.

" Food and water.", the voice was surprisingly young but had a dark roughness to it.

" Oi, squirt! Are you a youkai? We don't like youkai around here.", a cocky looking lad surrounded by his tough acting friends asked. Gojyo had been lucky. The people around here didn't know much about half breeds.

" No.", was the simple but firm reply.

" You sure smell like youkai."

" I had a run in with a few of them in the forest."

That sparked Gojyo's interest even more. In the last village they had been warned about a band of ruthless youkai living in the forest on the route to this town but there had been no sign of them.

" You trying to be smart with me?", the cocky brat asked approaching the stranger and taking a swing at him. The short guy ducked and punched him in the stomach then turned to the bar keeper again.

" Food and water.", his tone was more demanding.

The barkeeper cowered in fear. " I'm sorry sir but I must ask you to leave."

The guy's fist clenched up for a moment before he turned on his heels and left without a word.

" Yo, Red. You gonna let that punk get away with this?", one of the cocky guy's bulky friends asked. " Hell no.", Red grunted scrambling to his feet. " After him."

With a wide grin on his face Gojyo followed. This was going to be interesting.

Outside the stranger was surrounded by the punks. Rain beating heavily on them.

At some invisible signal they attacked and fell one by one. Gojyo cringed at a particularly painful looking fall. The guy was good. Precise punches and skilful movements but he seemed a little run down. The fight was wearing him out more than it should such an experienced fighter. One of the guys got back on his wobbly legs and drew a knife.

The cloaked stranger had his back to him and his shoulders were heaving heavily.

Deciding to lend a hand Gojyo picked up a lonely looking stone the size of his palm and threw it at the back at the knife yielding fool.

" Hey kid!", Gojo called approaching the stranger who was still trying to catch his breath.

" You okay?" Just as those words had left his mouth the guy's legs gave way. Dashing forwards Gojyo caught him by the waist keeping him upright.

" A simple 'No' would have done it, too, y'know.", Gojyo grunted pulling an arm over his shoulders to better support the guy. He was surprisingly light.

Gojyo's next jokey comment was gulped down by his shock at finally seeing the guy's face.

Clutching his forehead the stranger managed to shake the dizziness off. Gold eyes turned to his helper.

" Gojyo?"

…………….

……………..

……………..

………………

Back in the warm and dry bar Gojyo watched with an open mouth as the monkey stuffed his face. He remembered Goku's eating habits always making a scene but he thought he was immune to it by now. Boy was he glad he had Sanzo's credit card with him.

" You want some more?"

" That would be great.", Goku answered around mouthfuls.

" When was the last time you ate?"

Goku slowed down for a moment trying to recall. " About a week."

" A week?", Gojyo screeched out of character. Goku nodded.

" I've gone without food for longer 'cause I found out I don't starve."

" Excuse me?", Gojyo asked with a confused look on his face.

" Y'know when you haven't eaten in ages and feel so weak you know you're going to die any minute, I just don't do the dying part."

He looked at Gojyo's pale face for a moment. " Forget I said anything."

Gojyo took a better and longer look at his companion's appearance. Goku's hands were bandaged up and his eyes tinged with red showing his exhaustion. To put it Gojyo style the monkey looked worse than shit.

When they hadn't been able to find Goku they'd decided he must have left to start a better life. By the looks of it things hadn't gone as planned.

" Would you please stop looking at me like that. If you have something to say then say it."

Gojyo blinked. The monkey never used to be this observant.

" Do you survive without sleep now too 'cause you're getting kind of snappy?"

Goku sighed. " Sorry. It's just…", Goku paused. " Never mind."

" Okay, next question. Why are your hands bandaged?"

" Burnt them." Gojyo continued to stare at him.

" What?", Goku asked eyebrow raised.

" Am I gonna get such lame answers for all my questions?"

" Depends on the question, cockroach."

Gojyo shook his head. "If you're going to start calling me cockroach again then I need another beer!"

While Gojyo drank his beer and Goku had five more meals they sat in silence. It was getting late and only a few people were left in the bar. Once Goku's hunger had finally been satisfied, at least for now, he gave out a loud yawn.

" Gods, I'm tired." He looked over to the cockroach. "You're acting weird, far too quiet."

"I'm acting no weirder than you.", Gojyo answered casually.

Goku looked disappointed by the way Gojyo had dodged his comment.

This look no matter how brief it was made Gojyo feel even more guilty than he did already.

Checking no one he knew was looking their way Gojyo reached over and took a hold of Goku's wrist.

" I'm sorry." He ignored Goku's stunned look and pulled away but soon found his own wrist in the monkey's grip. Gold eyes were swirling with exhaustion and confusion.

" Stop being so cryptic! What are you apologizing for?"

" For the last conversation we had and I know so are Hakkai and Sanzo. None of us meant what we said and none of us wanted you to leave. Now let go before someone sees."

Goku placed his head in his hands and sighed.

" I didn't leave." Before Gojyo could start an 'Oh yes, you did' retort Goku clarified his statement.

" I mean I didn't leave voluntarily." He had a pained expression on his face.

" Can we just leave it as I got into more trouble than I could handle for now? I really need some sleep so I'm crashing in your room."

" Not before saying hello to Hakkai and his holiness.", Gojyo smirked as they headed for the inn. Maybe their group could finally start acting normal again. Well, as close to normal as they ever could act.

…………….

……………

…………..

TBC

Mysteries!

Well, it's meant to be.

I would like to thank all the reviewers of mind tricks and hope that some of you also feel like reviewing this one.

Till then, bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gensomaiden Saiyuki!

Chapter 2:

The rain splattered continuously against the window of Hakkai's inn window. The healer however didn't see the rain or his window or Jeep curled up beside him on the bed.

He saw blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood on his hands and the rain souring in his ears, souring like his anger. They had to die. He wanted them all, all of the cruel youkai, to feel his pain. He wanted them to know how painful it was to lose someone.

Two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs pulled him out of his dark memories.

A strange and very powerful youkai aura was in the air.

Another assassin?

As the two headed towards his room Hakkai heard Gojyo's voice.

Had he got himself into some kind of trouble? Was the assassin using him as bait?

Without warning Jeep leapt off the bed and flew to the door flapping frantically.

Since his owner was too surprised to oblige his request and open the door, the small dragon leaned his whole weight on the door handle and squeezed through the slowly opening door.

There was no time for Hakkai to be impressed by his pet's unknown talents.

Worry for Jeep's safety soon took over his surprise and Hakkai was right on the dragon's heels.(Uhm…I mean wings…..whatever)

" Well, he's certainly pleased to see you!", Gojyo said cheerfully.

Hakkai stood in mute shock the doorknob still clutched in his hands.

" Jeep! Cut it out ! I'm not one of your dragon treats so stop licking my face!", a hautingly familiar voice cried out from under the dark hood (and behind the hovering dragon doing some kind of greetings dance..).

Having Jeep finally settle in his arms golden eyes looked up to meet his. Hakkai couldn't believe it. Just like magic Goku was suddenly standing before him.

How many times had he wished for his younger friend to be sitting in Jeep one morning waiting for them? And just as he had given up on his last ounce of hope here Goku was standing patiently before him.

Gojyo slung his arm casually around Hakkai's shoulders drawing the still dumbstruck healer out his room and making him let go of the doorknob that Hakkai only now realized he was still holding.

" You should Have come drinking with me. Lots of interesting people to see and some animals, too. So there I was minding my own business when out of the blue the monkey waltzes in. Weird, isn't it?"

Hakkai didn't respond, his eyes still fixed on the youth. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gojyo make a gesture to Goku, who hesitated for a moment and seemed strangely uncertain around them.

" So..uhm…Hakkai? Do you have some stuff for hot chocolate? It's..erm..kinda cold and wet out and I'd kinda like something to warm me up."

After all were seated and provided for in Hakkai's room the tension was still high. Hakkai sat hunched over on his bed, Gojyo by the window and Goku by the small table with Jeep in his lap. Jeep had decided that he'd be sitting there no matter if Goku minded or not.

Hakkai had yet to say a word. Gojyo and Goku had tried the lighten the mood with trivial small talk but hadn't managed to keep a conversation going for very long and trying to involve Hakkai had every time been fruitless.

The healer wasn't listening stuck in the turmoil of his confused emotions. He was overjoyed but also angry. Angry at himself for not seeing any signs for Goku's abrupt departure and angry at Goku for not seeking his help. He thought he'd made it clear to the boy that whatever happened he would listen.

" I've had enough of this Hakkai!", Gojyo's angry voice jerked Hakkai's head up.

" Only a few hours ago you were telling me how you regretted the things you had said and that we drove Goku away but now that he's here you react as if you're upset he ever came back."

Hakkai's eyes darkened in anger as he glared a warning at Gojyo.

" I am upset.", he said calmly his voice dripping with venom. However neither his gaze nor his words were directed at Gojyo anymore.

" I never intended to upset you.", Goku's voice was equally calm and he held Hakkai's gaze showing he was unafraid of Hakkai's words. Good, Hakkai thought, then he'll get the message easier.

" And still you left.", Hakkai said standing up slowly.

" It's not how you think.", Goku answered placing the curled up dragon on the table and also standing up.

" No, it isn't. If it was how I thought then you'd be rotting in some side-alley by now after being gutted by a bunch of enemy youkai, perverts or sickos you hadn't paid enough attention to.", Hakkai emphasized his words by taking slow and deliberate steps.

Goku faltered at his words. " Tell me the truth. Tell me you left because you were upset with us and wanted to teach us a lesson by hiding from us or that you had a go at the simple life but for some childish reason missed the action."

"Uhm..Hakkai..I think you're taking this conversation a little too negative at the moment.", Gojyo intervened trying to stop anymore damage from being done. Unfortunately he was ignored.

" Tell me anything that denies the fact that we failed you when you needed us most.", Hakkai's voice had lost the anger by now but was laced with guilt and fear. Goku dropped his gaze no longer able to look Hakkai in the eyes.

" Goku!", Hakkai cried grabbing Goku by the shoulders and trying to make him meet his gaze. Terror trembled in Hakkai's voice and eyes at all the 'what if' scenarios of everything that could have happened to their naïve companion running through his head.

He saw Gojyo quickly stand up from his seat but then halt in his movements; obviously wanting to stop this but not knowing how to.

" Don't!", Goku's voice was shaky. "Don't overanalyze this. It's no big deal. Whatever happened, happened. It's got nothing to do with you guys and it was my mistake to make.

Muschimoto. If you meet the Buddha kill the Buddha.."

Before he could continue the door slammed open .In the doorway with his hand still flat against the door stood Sanzo in all his furious glory.

" Shit!", Gojyo exclaimed quickly heading towards the angry monk. Hakkai who at Sanzo's arrival had taken several steps away from Goku blocked Gojyo's path.

They both had no right to influence Sanzo's reaction. He just hoped it wouldn't be the wrong reaction to the fragile situation.

"Dammit Hakkai! Let me through or else we'll lose him again.", Gojyo yelled desperately.

The glare Hakkai gave him sent shivers down his spine. Sanzo ignored the two's exchange.

Frozen to the spot by Sanzo's stare the only thing Goku managed was to gulp in fear, gulp rather audibly actually. This seemed to be the trigger to unfreeze the situation. With long, deliberate steps Sanzo strode towards Goku.

" Sanzo, wait!" Goku called holding his hands up in defence. " I have an explanation for this."

Sanzo stopped right in front of him, hand raised ready to strike.

"Stupid monk! Don't you dare.", Gojyo yelled whilst being held back by Hakkai.

Goku lowered his head, eyes scrunched up awaiting the hit.

He completely missed the anger in Sanzo's eyes falter. Gojyo stopped mid-curse, Hakkai had a very surprised almost comical look on his face as Sanzo bent down and scooped his charge up in a fierce and desperate embrace. An arm tightly slung round his waist and another buried in his hair Goku stood motionless shocked by Sanzo's uncharacteristic behaviour staring blankly over his sun's shoulder.

"You stupid monkey." The unfamiliar warmth in Sanzo's voice surprised all of them, especially Sanzo himself. Goku's arms slowly rose up to return the embrace

A loud sob echoed through the room. All three men stared stunned at the shaking and crying boy in Sanzo's arms. Something had gone terribly wrong. This wasn't the usual behaviour of their ever hungry monkey. Goku cried silently only the occasional loud sob escaping him when he couldn't hold it back any longer. Sanzo looked up to Hakkai. He saw uncertainty but also a desperate need to protect in Sanzo's expression. Waving his hand at Sanzo in an encouraging 'Go on' gesture Hakkai could have sworn his eyes nearly popped out at seeing Sanzo's response. As if the hug hadn't been strange enough Sanzo picked his monkey up like a parent would a small child. If someone had ever said to Hakai that Sanzo and Goku had a Father- Son relationship he would have laughed in their face but now seeing them like this somehow fit in a bizarre sort of way. Goku made a small yelp of surprise before clinging desperately to his master, his arms wrapped around Sanzo's neck and head buried in his shoulder.

With Goku balanced on his hip Sanzo turned and headed for his room whilst commenting: "Damn fool! You haven't been eating properly!"

Then they were gone. Gojyo took one or two lost steps after them. For some strange reason Hakkai felt emotionally drained. He couldn't understand it: he wasn't the one who'd had an emotional breakdown he'd only witnessed it.

That put aside there were still several unanswered questions and judging by Gojyo's behaviour so far he knew something. Goku must have told him something even if it was just to mind his own business Hakkai was sure he could analyze something in the conversation shared between the surrogate brothers.

"So you found him in the pub, Gojyo?" It wasn't a question more politely prodding the desired information out of his companion. Gojyo nodded, his eyes glued to the door.

Hakkai frowned. Usually Gojyo was more responsive than this and more often than not Gojyo knew exactly what Hakkai wanted to know from him. Depending on the topic he then chose if he wanted to answer Hakkai or not.

" What kind of trouble couldn't he handle?", Gojyo asked aloud without realising it.

"Gojyo, what do you mean? Is that what Goku said to you?", Hakkai asked anxiously.

"Huh?", Gojyo asked intelligently. "Oh, right. Well, when we were talking about him leaving he said that he hadn't left voluntarily and had got into more trouble than he could handle."

The worry was more than evident in Gojyo's voice and Hakkai felt a shiver run down his spine.

'Not voluntarily'. What did that mean? This wasn't good. All they could do at the moment was hope Sanzo could fix this.

…………………………..

………………………….

…………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The monkey wasn't sleeping right. That's the only way Sanzo could describe the current situation and his nagging worry. Instead of sprawled out on his back, limbs in all directions the monkey lay on his stomach curled up defensively in the corner furthest away from the door.

After carrying Goku to his room Sanzo had wanted an explanation, a good explanation to be precise, of what the hell was going on; where the monkey had been, why the tears…

But Goku hadn't been capable to get anything coherent out of himself even if his life had dependent on it.

A soft whimper brought Sanzo's attention back to the present. Annoyingly enough the whimpering kept getting louder and more heartbreaking . Sanzo really didn't want to admit his growing concern but nonetheless found himself sitting on the bed with a hand buried in wild brown hair.

Goku's shoulder's were hunched up and starting to shake.

"S..S..Sanzzz….Sanzooo"

"I'm here, stupid monkey." Sanzo said gruffly whilst running his fingers through Goku's hair.

The teen quietened down but wouldn't stop shaking so Sanzo slid his hand down to rest between Goku's shoulder blades. He did not feel smooth skin underneath the nightshirt.

Frowning Sanzo gently as not to wake the boy pulled the nightshirt up to examine his back more closely. Long scar slashes stared back at him.

Someone had harmed his charge.

Some bastard out there had brutally whipped his boy!

Thinking of ways he would kill the person responsible for this Sanzo unknowingly traced his palm lightly over the scars. Goku visibly calmed falling into a peaceful sleep.

" Didn't know you were the child molesting type great Sanzo-sama.", a smug voice belonging to that annoying kappa said from the doorway. That was the first 'sentence' Gojyo had said to him in three months and of course it had to be an insult.

Moving out of the way Sanzo gave the kappa a clear view of what he had been examining.

"Shit! What the..", Gojyo exclaimed rushing forwards.

" Keep your voice down idiot!", Sanzo hissed.

There was a long silence in which all Gojyo could do was stare at Goku's back even after Sanzo had pulled the nightshirt down again.

" Where's Hakkai?", Sanzo finally asked.

" He went to the local doctor to ask about Malnutrition.", Gojyo answered with a low uninterested voice.

Sanzo grunted disapprovingly. " It's a bit late for that after you fed him so damn much in the pub. Damn Hakkai, that overreacting fool.! This could have waited till morning."

" It is morning.", Gojyo said with a smirk on his face. " Has our great priest forgotten the time due to his worry over his charge?"

Sanzo grunted. " You're one to talk. I bet you've been lying awake in bed all night worrying yourself silly."

……………………

…………………….

…………………….

" Goku, please don't sling your food down so. I really don't think it is very good for your health."

" It's fine Hakkai. I already told you that I can't get that Malnutriton thingy."

Gojyo fondly rolled his eyes at the familiar scene of Hakkai trying to lecture their brainless monkey then took a long drag on his cigarette. Things seemed more or less normal. Goku was stuffing his face, Hakkai feeding Jeep the leftovers of his own breakfast, Sanzo moodily reading the paper. Yes, life was good again for our favourite water-sprite if only the damn monkey would relax. The pretty waitress had taken a liking to Goku and made it rather obvious, so obvious that even Goku noticed, who didn't seem to especially like the attention.

" Can I get you anything else, Cutie?", she asked sweetly while stroking a hand through Goku's hair. Even Gojyo thought that move was a little bold. The others had their full attention on the scene. Goku's shoulders were hunched up, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs as a very deep and threatening growl erupted from his throat. As if bitten the young girl took her hand back.

" You're a..a…", she started stuttering. Goku turned to her, eyes emotionless.

" ..youkai.."

" Am I? Well, thanks for reminding me. For a moment there it had completely slipped my mind." She stood there shaking, her face pale. " You can get us the bill, sweetheart."

Once she was gone he turned back to his food and companions, who were all staring at him.

" What?"

" Goku, that was very rude.", Hakkai scolded.

" Aw, come on. She was really annoying and then just touch..", he stopped abruptly frowning then pulled his hood over his head and continued eating.

Sanzo arched an eyebrow but didn't comment.

" Sanzo, are we staying here a bit longer or..", Hakkai let the last part of his question open.

Good move, too, in Gojyo's opinion since the cranky monk had had fits of rage when they first started slowing down their trip claiming that if they didn't like his choices they could go to hell for all he cared. Now Goku was back things, were different, hopefully and anyway they needed answers. Where the hell had the monkey been and what had happened?

" We're heading West, of course. Enough time has been wasted in this dump.", was Sano's answer that came from behind the newspaper.

" What about..?", Hakkai inclined his head in Goku's direction. So Hakkai wanted answers, too. All the better. " Will wait."

Soon they'd know….hang on… 'will wait'..Like hell he was waiting any longer!

" Sanzo, you prick, ..", Gojyo yelled standing up and looming over the monk.

" We've got company."

The three of them stared at the hooded figure. Company? He couldn't sense..Oh.

" Kougaiji's here.", Goku said heading to the door.

" Yare, yare. Here we go again.", Hakkai said following after Goku with Jeep on his shoulder.

" Tch. If that fool has come for the sutra then I'll shoot him for being unimaginative.", Sanzo grunted cocking his gun.

Gojyo had a very confused look on his face as he stared after his companions.

" Just wait a second. Since when does monkey boy sense stuff before we do?"

" I'm not a monkey!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!" , Sanzo roared firing two shots at Gojyo.

To be continued.

Made it!

Man that took a while. Sorry it's been some time since I updated and I'm not sure when I will be able to again.

Thanks to everyone who's sticking to this story and thanks to all the reviewers. It's much appreciated.

Hope you liked this and will continue reading.

See ya!

Love Sayan14


End file.
